Quit Lying To Me
by JewelStruck
Summary: When Young Justice is sent to check out a dimensional anomaly, Kid Flash accidentally knocks him and Robin into another dimension! Now they're being interrogated by Cal Lightman and The Lightman Group. How will Cal face interrogating a Bat? How will Robin and KF get home? Lie To Me and Young Justice crossover. (EDITED)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice OR Lie To Me. I wish I owned them. I don't.**

**A/N: I've edited the story a lot... sorry, but I just couldn't work with what I had written before. I hope the changes don't bother you too much...**

The team were in Washington D. C. because of a strange dimensional disturbance, in a large lab.

When they arrived, as always, Robin disappeared right away (they were still working on the whole 'verbal or mental communication' thing) to most likely hack the computer to see if the owners were incorporated in this.

The rest of the team mapped where the disturbance was coming from.

_"Robin! I'm sensing the anomaly, and you're the closest one to it. Maybe steer clear?" _Miss. M suggested, although it sounded more like a question.

_"No, I'm going to check it out. To be honest, I want to see it. Like, is it visible or just... there!" _he thought back, as he rounded a corner, to see a strange red and green swirling light in the middle of Lab #73.

_"Woah, team this is whelming. Get over here as fast as you can, I'm going to get a little closer." _Robin stated. He advanced on the weird light until he was a mere foot away.

"Hey, Rob what is i- AAAH!" KF shouted as he ran up. He forgot to slow down! He accidentally body slammed into Robin, sending both of them tumbling into the vortex.

The rest of the team whirled around the corner.

"Robin! Kid Flash!" shouted Aqualad

YOUNGJUSTICELIETOMELINEBREAKYOUNGJUSTICELIETOMELINEBREAKYOUNGJUSTICELIETOMELINEBREAKYOUNGJUSTICELIETOMELINEBREAKYOUNGJUSTICELIETOMELINEBR

Cal Lightman was typing on his computer. He peered over his glasses at the words that littered the screen. He hated writer's block...

_"Maybe... Nah, sounds stupid. What if... No. Damn writer's block!" _he thought.

He had never pounded a 'delete key harder in his life. After a few more failed attempts, he closed his lap top and focused on his warm tea instead.

"Lightman, FBI needs help on a new case." stated Reynolds, walking in and tossing a file to him.

No one knocked anymore...

"Don't you people say 'hello' any more?" he asked in his british accent.

"Hi. Now two children, one around 15 or 16 and another 12 or 13 were found unconscious in a strange warehouse-" Reynolds started only to be cut off.

"Well, what's the surprise there? Two kids, probably druggies or thieves got themselves knocked out and left for dead. You should be trying to find their parents instead of interrogating them. How did you find them anyways?" asked Cal, leaning back in his chair.

"We went to the warehouse because our head scientist had sensors flipping out down there. As I was saying, the children were far more fit than half our field agents. The younger one was _heavily_ armed and they both had scars that prove either abuse or torture. They're dressed in odd costume-like things as well. These are _not_ normal kids." he stated seriously.

"Fine. They already in the interrogation room?" he asked.

"Yes, cuffed and conscious." he said with a nod.

"Well, un- cuff them! How am I supposed to get them to trust me if they're chained up?" he ordered.

Reynolds huffed and ordered through a walke-talke to remove the cuffs.

Reynolds left quickly with Lightman following close behind. As they entered the video room they saw Foster, Torres and Loker waiting for them.

His attention was immediately drawn to the one- way glass.

There was a red head - in a yellow and red unitard with a red bolt of lightning on his chest, the neck expanded over his face, hiding his features, he had a pair of red goggles and two red lightning bolts covered his ears - who was pacing frantically.

On one of the two chairs on their side of the table, sat a rather small boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a large 'R' over his heart, had black pants, had black boots and gloves, he also had a black cape with a yellow interior. (notice the lack of a certain golden belt and black mask).

The smaller boy started to speak and his voice came through the speakers.

"KF! Quit with the pacing already! It's really disconcerting, HEAVY on the 'dis'. I'm already ticked off with the fact they took my mask, and I don't need you adding to it!" he said, leaning back on the chair.

"Rob. I can't help it! One second, you're contacting me via mind link that you found the source, next second we're being taken into custody! US! FREAKING KID FLASH AND ROBIN!" the red head, 'Kid Flash' shouted to 'Robin'. Most likely code names...

"KF, chill. Take a seat. You're wearing out you're metabolism and I highly doubt were getting food any time soon. And shut it. They're probably recording us." the other boy, Robin sighed.

"Duh! Hello! I've still got my emergency granola bar!" Kid Flash cheered while swatting his forehead, opening a glove compartment and eating a bar he pulled from it.

"Wow. Spending WAY to much time with Miss M. I see." scoffed Robin.

"Shuf uf." muttered Kid Flash through his food.

'Robin' rolled his eyes, leaned over, grabbed the red head's wrist and pulled him into the other chair.

"Hey!"

"I _told _you to sit down." 'Robin' snapped.

"Why are you being so intense? I mean we can _easily_ esca-" 'Kid Flash' started only to have a black glove clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Shut it! We're OBVIOUSLY going to be interrogated and we don't know who these people are or how high their security levels are. And when we ARE interrogated _follow my lead_." orders Robin.

"I've been interrogated before, I know how to handle it!" said Kid Flash, offended.

"You haven't been trained for hours on end. Trust me, KF. I'm just a little bit better than you at this sort of thing." Robin said.

Outside both the Lightman group and the handful of FBI agents stiffened.

What kinds of kids were _trained _to deal with interrogation.

Cal cleared his throat and decided to speak up.

"Best get started now, shall we?"


End file.
